


All Hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts (Except, Not Really)

by NicNack4U



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Extended Scene, Gen, Prompt Fic, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "All hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts."





	All Hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts (Except, Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic. What if the Red Queen's former followers wanted Alice to be the Queen of Hearts immediately after she slayed the Jabberwocky?

 

 

 

"Off with your head!" Alice declared as she landed on her feet. The Vorpal Sword slashed through the Jabberwocky's neck, slicing the head of the fire-breathing beast clear off.

 

Alice breathed heavily and swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried to calm her racing heart as she and everyone else there stood in shock at the dead, decapitated pet of the Red Queen. 

 

"Off with her head!" The Red Queen screeched, pointing at Alice. 

 

"We follow you no more, Bloody Big Head!" one of the red playing cards sneered.

 

"How dare you!" The Red Queen snapped at him, deeply offended.

 

But he ignored her. He and her other former followers and servants turned to Alice.

 

"All hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts."

 

Alice, The White Queen, The Mad Hatter and their friends all stood in shock at the declaration. Alice's eyes widened as big as teacup saucers and her mouth gaped open and closed, like a fish. 

 

 

"No," Alice said, shaking her head in the negative. "I'm sorry but, no. I'm afraid I can't be the Queen of Hearts, nor do I want to."

 

They nodded understably, but sighed in disappointment anyway.

 

The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, stared her sister down.

 

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. But as that is against my vows, you shall then be banished from this day til the end of Underland. No one is to show you any kindness. Or ever speak a word to you. You will not have a friend in the world."

 

Iracebeth tried to look unbothered by that, but she failed utterly miserably. 

 

"Your Majesty, I hope you bear me no ill will," Shayne said to the former Red Queen.

 

"Very well then, Ilosivic Stayne," Mirana said, almost in a disappointed manner. "You shall join Iracebeth in her punishment."

 

Stayne seemed to have very quickly changed his mind after the White Queen's statement, because he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the former Red Queen.

 

The Hatter saw what he was trying to do, so he took a pin from his tophat at aimed it at Stayne's hands. 

 

Stayne dropped his sword at the shock of the quick pain.

 

"You tried to kill me," Iracebeth whispered in disbelief.

 

"He tried to kill me! He tried to kill me!" she shouted as she was being towed away.

 

"Frabjous Day!" The Hatter shouted happily. 

 

 

 


End file.
